Why should I?
by geminian99
Summary: A fluffy oneshot. NALEY! Hes being a typical guy. But is it just another day? And how will she deal with him?


It was seven thirty and Nathan Scott was getting frustrated. He checked the time on his phone for the hundredth time in twenty minutes and let out a long drawn sigh. Where the hell was she? Just then, the nurse poked her head out the door and called out his name. Shaking his head, he got up and hobbled through the door. Fifteen minutes later, as he was exiting the same door, a breathless Haley came rushing into the waiting room. Ignoring her he paid at the desk and stalked right past her.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and followed him onto the street outside

'Nathan - '

'Save it, Haley. I dont want to hear it.' he muttered as he quickened his walk, his slight limp getting pronounced. Two weeks of no basketball hadnt done wonders for his mood.

'Will you please just listen to me?' pleaded Haley, who had to practically jog to keep up with him.

'NO' he exploded turning around. 'I am fed up of this Haley. Its the third time this week. I get that you have other more important things to do and places to be. I do. All I ask is that you dont tell me that your gonna be somewhere unless you actually plan on putting in appearance.'

'NATHAN!' She yelled in frustration. 'I'm sorry ok. It wasnt my fault. And I promise you there was nowhere I would have rather been. What did the Doctor say?'

'What do you care?' He snarled before turning around and stalking off.

'I do.' she whispered quietly as her eyes filled with tears she refused to let herself shed. She loved him but he could be a real jerk at times. Turning around, she slowly walked home.

As Nathan was reaching the court, it began raining. 'Perfect,' he muttered. He spent two hours shooting hoops which was all he could manage on the knee he had dislocated two weeks prior. As he began to trudge home, a car pulled up alongside him and the passenger side window rolled down to reveal a shocked Lucas sitting in the drivers seat. 'What the hell happened, Nate? Get in and I'l drop you wherever. Jesus, your soaked.' Opening the door, he threw himself in, banging the door behind him. They drove in silence for awhile. Deep down Nathan knew that it probably wasnt her fault like the previous two times but he couldnt help feeling a little irrational. 'You gonna tell me what's going on?' said Lucas? 'Nothing' muttered Nathan. 'If you insist' replied Lucas knowing it would be pointless to push him.

'By the way, did Haley tell you about the stunt she pulled this afternoon? She was amazing. Mom had to leave early so she offered to take over for her even though she doesnt work there anymore. Then, this drunk woman walks in with her six month old kid whose bawling and refuses to shut up. She screams at the kid and finally getting irritated leaves the little girl on the seat and walks off. She literally walked off. The kid was bawling and within thirty seconds of Haley picking her up she shuts up and falls asleep. The moment she put her down, the kid starts again. It was unbelievable. She spent three whole hours holding the kid and running the cafe. And the only reason I know this is because I walked in like a second after the kids worried dad came hunting for her and so I heard the whole story. Your wife is really something else. By the way, Happy Anniversary'

The final sentence was like a punch to his gut. Banging his head against the seat in frustration Nathan let out a loud groan.

'Hey man, you ok?' said Lucas.

'No' replied Nathan. 'What I am, is an asshole.'

Chuckling Lucas replied 'Forgot, didnt you?'

Without answering his question, Nathan got out of the car as they had reached his house. Stopping for a moment outside to draw a deep breath, he let himself in. The house was quiet. Walking into his bedroom, he noticed the absence of a very important person. Stripping off his T Shirt he walked into the guest bedroom only to find her curled up in bed in her pj's with an ipod plugged firmly into her ears. As he walked in and sat at the edge of the bed, she moved her feet away from him and ignored him though she could not help but notice how hot he was looking. Sighing he started the grovelling. 'Hales, baby I am so sorry.' She responded by turning up the volume. Sighing, he picked up the ipod from where she had plonked it on the bed and turned it off and took off the earphones so she was left wearing earphones attached to nothing. Pulling off the earphones, she made a move to get out of bed but he held her wrist down with one of his and refused to let her. 'Let me go, Nathan.' she said quietly. This was worse than a yelling Haley though he knew he deserved it. 'Just listen to me please, Haley'.

'Why the hell should I?' she countered with a glare that could have brought anyone to their knees. 'You didnt seem particularly eager to extend the same courtesy less than three hours ago.'

'I was a jerk and I'm sorry. I dont have a singe excuse. There arent any, in fact. I need to grow up. I know that. But first I need you to forgive me. God Hales I am so, so sorry. I didnt mean to hurt you and I had no idea'

'You would if you had bothered listening - I'l bet you met Lucas right now'

'I did. But I made a mistake. I know I shouldnt need him to come to my senses. You know I would give anything to take it back. Come on, forgive me Hales, please?'

'Whatever Nathan' she said before wrenching her arm out of his grip. Before she could leave however, he blocked the door. 'Your not leaving until you listen to me'

'Let me out Nathan,' she said calmly though the anger was evident in her voice 'I mean it. Why the hell should I listen to you?'

'Because I love you. And because I really am sorry. And because its our anniversary and I couldnt bear to fall asleep fighting with you. Come on, Hales, you know I didnt mean to hurt you.' He could see her resolution to be mad quickly dissolving but she wasnt going to give in that easily

'Look who remembered'

'You can be mad at me for forgetting later. First you need to forgive me for being a prize ass and let me make it up to you. Please Haley. I need you to just let me off this once. Its not going to happen again. I promise. And I really, really am sorry. I wish I could take it back but I cant. So your just going to have to be the adult here.'

Seeing her on the verge of giving in, he gently placed his hands on her back and drew her in to him as she resisted half heartedly. Holding her tightly for awhile, he whispered 'Forgive me, Hales? Please?' Sighing she nodded as she hugged him back and relaxed into him. Inhaling his comforting scent she placed her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest. It had been a long day and they were both tired. 'It's all right you jerk' she sighed smiling up at him. Grinning broadly he squeezed her tighter. 'Happy Anniversary babe. I promise I'l make it up to you - soon. I've just been a little off lately. I'l be back to normal soon. I love you so much for being so understanding about my strange moods.'

'Its alright sweetheart. I get that the no basketball is getting you frustrated. Happy Anniversary to you too. Your going to be fine in no time. Enjoy your time off. You dont need to mope about it.'

He laughed. 'I'l try not to be such a pain around the house from now on.'

That would be Highly appreciated, she replied. 'But if you dont loosen up, I'm gonna be squashed.'

Immediately he loosened his grip as he bent down for a soft kiss. As their lips met he knew she forgave him completely and that he had never loved her more. Running his fingers through her soft hair, he picked her up, still kissing her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Keeping it simple, they moved slowly to their bedroom where he set her down on the bed and leaning down, he deepened the kiss. As she lay down, he followed on top of her without missing a beat as his hands began to slowly move up her top as she ran her fingers through his hair. Damn he was hot. He took his time removing her clothes kissing every inch of her as it came into view and taking care to cover bit of her including the space between her toes and the skin behind her ear. As they continued making love long into the night their lovemaking ran the gamut from tender to unrestrained and raw passion and when hours later both of them lay spent, she murmured drowsily. 'Happy Anniversary, babe. I could love you forever.' Smiling down at her he replied 'Always and forever'

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!


End file.
